I B On Dat
"I B On Dat" is a song by rapper Meek Mill from his eighth mixtape Dreamchasers 3, which features guest vocals by rappers Nicki Minaj, Fabolous and French Montana. The song serves as the first song heard on the mixtape. It premiered on radio station Hot 97 during DJ Funkmaster Flex segment on September 4, 2013. A music video was shot on August 24, and premiered on October 1. Background Meek Mill uploaded a picture at his Instagram on August 16, 2013, in a recording studio with Minaj saying "New heat", hinting a collaboration.Instagram - @meekmill: You know I don't give a........ New heat @nickiminaj Posted on August 16, 2013. Minaj posted a picture in the same studio with Mill shortly after.Instagram - @nickiminaj: I'm plain Jane'n/ no ice in it/ so ain't no need 4 dat goalie. *realizes my watch flooded* I'll plain Jane it tmrw. #RichFridayOniTunes Posted on August 16, 2013. A day later, August 15, Minaj posted a picture with her and Pharrell in the studio, and she was wearing the same outfit as in the photo with Mill.Instagram - @nickiminaj: @pharrell Posted on August 15, 2013. On September 4, Mill set the release date for the same day at night and confirmed that the featured artists of the song are Minaj, Fabolous and French Montana.Twitter: Dropping new shit tonight! Meek mill.....Nicki.....Fab.....French Retrieved September 4, 2013. The song premiered on September 4, 2013, at radio station Hot 97, Funkmaster Flex segment, 7:00 pm.#DJFunkFlexApp EXCLUSIVE: Meek Mill ft. French Montana, Nicki Minaj & Fabolous – I B On That Retrieved September 4, 2013. Music video The music video was shot on August 24, 2013 by Will Ngo.Instagram - @nickiminaj: Video Shoot. @myfabolouslife @meekmill Posted on August 24, 2013. The video premiered on WorldStarHipHop on October 1. Behind the Scenes A BTS video was released on September 5, 2013. Live Performance Meek Mill and Nicki performed this as well as Dope Dealer for the first time live at Power 99's Powerhouse concert on October 25, 2013. Lyrics Explicit version Ass so fat I need a lapdance Somebody tell the waitress bring some fuckin' racks in The stripper run into the pole when we back in All gold Trinidad James on my Aston Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Okay, I walk up in this bitch I fuck shit up then I leave ho Pay your car note or get some hundred for that weed ho Forty-five hundred blow it there go double C's ho Michael throw birkin bag if you tell me please ho She gon' make that ass clap Pop that for a real nigga I'm gon' throw that cash back, drop that on them real bitches Murder on that pussy ho I can't lie I kill bitches You gon' get like every back end Ain't true if I deal with you Young nigga ballin' like I fuckin hit the lottery You just want the money shorty You ain't gotta lie to me All these nigga hatin' on me Know they wanna body me Cause every time you see a nigga, I look like a robbery Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Uhh, Haah? These bitches study my style on the Come Up DVD Nicki Dibiase, D.D.T. It's a rough ride, E.V.E. But I win nigga, easy three Bad Bitch, illegal These ugly bitches is really boostin' my ego It's me ho, it's me ho I'm so fucking famous I can't do shit on the D-low Ya'll got everybody infiltrating negros I don't believe 'em they lyin' like Leos Everything these bitches doing I already did it Watch my World Star interviews, then they mimic Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho Back on my old shit, tell them niggas breathe ho Cuban on my collar thats a Rollie on my sleeve ho They be swagger jackin taking styles niggas thieves ho I fuck then I heave ho Killed that shit now grieve ho And dont expect no gifts tomorrow, this ain't Christmas Eve ho I tell her like them pens we gon' get rich you just better believe ho I make them gator bags and minked coat pet peeve ho I guess thats just me ho Asain chick named me-ho Do her shit, do my bitch then you come do me ho I be on that, represent where you be born at Real niggas can't beat em, then you gotta join that Where my joint at? Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that Its me ho, its me ho Walk up in this bitch, I fuck shit up then I leave ho I be on that, I be on that I be on that, I be on that }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Videos Category:2013